


All Fun and Games

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fondling, Gags, Mistaken Identity (sort of), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Anonymous Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Swearing, a bit of aftercare, consensual dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Reno discovers Cissnei in a rather… compromising position. She can't see him, though. She doesn't even know he's there. Whatever will he do?





	All Fun and Games

Reno stared at the sight before him, mouth hanging open. He knew immediately who it must be, even though he couldn't see her face. It was her bedroom, after all, and the cascade of auburn hair was unmistakable. It could only be Cissnei who lay face down on the bed, arms and legs spread wide – and completely, utterly naked. Black leather cuffs enclosed her wrists and ankles, each one lashed to a bedpost by a thick, black strap.

Oh, fuck. How the hell was he supposed to handle this?

Try as he might, Reno couldn't keep his gaze from straying between her thighs. He licked his lips. Waxed, he guessed. Looked too soft and smooth for a shave. Would no doubt feel divine under his fingertips, or his–

Ohhh, fuck. His cock was stirring.

Cissnei raised her head and tried to look over her shoulder, even though her eyes were covered by what looked like a mask without eyeholes. A shiny black ball was strapped into her mouth. Not just bound, but gagged and blindfolded. Reno's cock twitched again.

She tried to speak; it was impossible to make out any words, but it sounded like a question. She knew someone was in the room. Of course she did. Reno hadn't exactly been quiet on the way in. _Shit_.

He hadn't said anything, though. Hadn't called her name or anything. Maybe she still thought he was the one who had tied her up. She couldn't have done this to herself, after all.

She made more noise, louder this time, and tugged at her restraints. Fuck, she was freaking out. Without thinking, Reno touched her calf to let her know he was there – and froze. _Now what?_ He couldn't say anything to her. He couldn't let her know he'd seen her like this. They'd never be able to look each other in the eye again.

She stopped struggling, though. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave her leg a tentative stroke. Just to reassure her, to soothe her. She hummed contentedly and set her head back down. At a loss for what else to do, he kept caressing her.

Her skin felt smooth, though a little cool under his palm. How long had she been tied up like this? Whatever the answer was, she clearly wasn't in distress; her muscles were loose beneath his touch and her hands rested calmly on the white sheet. Probably wasn't her first time in cuffs, then. She had to be into this kind of kinky shit.

Not that it was any of his business. The two of them were alone in her apartment, Reno was pretty sure of that, but whoever her lover was, he was bound to come back. The smart thing would be to leave the room and hang around somewhere out of sight until the guy returned. Just to make sure she wasn't left alone like this.

But his eyes roamed across the smooth roundness of her ass, wandered down the cleft between her plump cheeks to the silky folds between her legs. Lucky bastard, whoever the guy was. Reno had always thought Cissnei was hot as fuck; he had eyeballs in his head, after all. But seeing her laid bare like this, her legs spread wide open less than an arm's length from his face… She wasn't just hot, she was all his dirtiest fantasies laid out for him in one ravishing package, tied up with a bow.

Oh fuck, he _so_ needed to leave. _Now_.

But the way Cissnei wriggled and moved in response to his touch was fucking irresistible. The further up her leg he caressed, the more she squirmed. His hand was on the back of her thigh now. As he slid it down toward her knee, his fingers dipped a little lower around the inside of her thigh – an accident, he told himself – and the breathy moan she gave went straight to his dick.

Titan's balls, what the _hell_ was he doing?

It was far from his first time in bed with a naked woman, but this was different, this was something dark and forbidden. As far as he could tell, Cissnei still didn't even know it was him. She was enjoying herself because she thought he was her mystery lover. If she knew it was just the smartass of the Turks instead…

The smartass who thought she was funny, and gorgeous, and _sexy_ , and who would never have dreamed he'd find himself feeling her up like this. Because that was exactly what he was doing. His fingertips brushed the delicious curve of her behind with every caress, right at the top of her thigh. Each time it happened she tried to press her ass toward him, into his hand.

He was already fondling her. What difference would it make if he fondled a little higher?

His body didn't seem to agree with his sad, self-serving logic, though. His breaths grew quick and shallow, flowing unsteadily past his lips as he slid his hand higher. His fingers began to tremble as they traced along her hip, and when he cupped the cheek of her ass, it was like his heart pounded an extra beat. Her ass felt soft and firm at the same time, yielding and molding to his fingers as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Cissnei groaned and pushed her hips off the mattress, rolling them to meet his hand as he kneaded her cheek, and they quickly found a rhythm together, as though they'd done this dozens of times before.

It shouldn't have surprised him, really. They'd always worked well together, knew how to read one another. Maybe that was why he couldn't seem to keep his damn hands off of her. He could see just how much she was enjoying his touch. She had to be dripping by now. To prove it to himself, Reno placed both hands on her ass and spread her cheeks.

Oh sweet Shiva, he could see _everything_. Every inch of her, from the tiny puckered bud between her cheeks to the delicate hood of her slit, was exposed to him. And… he was right. Her pussy was pink and swollen, glistening in the light as she slowly rolled her hips. He'd never seen anything so mouthwatering in his whole life.

Holding his breath, Reno dipped the tip of his thumb into her folds. Cissnei moaned, digging her fingers into the mattress, and tilted her hips higher. Encouraged, he pushed his thumb deeper and sought out her entrance.

She was so _wet_. She strained against her bonds when he caressed her, but she was trying to lean into his touch, not move away. She was _so_ into this.

And by Shiva's icy tits, so was he. His cock was already straining awkwardly against his fly, and still growing harder by the second. It throbbed with the need to plunge into that hot, slick hole he was sliding his finger into.

He couldn't do that, though. He had no idea how he was going to face her at work after fingering her like this, but sticking his dick in her would cross the final, fatal line.

If he _did_ , though… she would never know. Not only was she blindfolded, but she had her back to him. He could fuck her and she'd never know it was him. If he stayed quiet, he could screw that sweet pussy of hers, fill her wet hole with a load of his cum, and leave. She'd go on thinking the guy who'd fucked her was the same one who'd trussed her up like this.

He'd need to be quick, though. Who knew when her mystery lover might be back? Judging from the way Reno's cock was pressing against his pants, swelling with every heartbeat, that wouldn't be a problem. Wasn't like he needed to make it last to look good in front of her. She didn't even know it was him.

He didn't remove his shoes before he climbed onto the bed. He didn't remove anything at all, because he might have to leave in a hurry. Cissnei whimpered around her gag as he positioned himself between her thighs. He could have sworn she tried to raise her hips too, offering herself to him. Reno's fingers trembled as he unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the button of his pants. He couldn't take his eyes off her folds, so slick with her own wetness. In just a few moments, he was going to sink his cock deep into that tantalizing hole. The mere thought made his hands so shaky that he could barely manage to pull his zipper down.

Reno shoved his pants and underwear down, just far enough to free his yearning cock. Was it just him or did it looker bigger than usual? It felt bigger too, pulsing hot and tight with pure lust. He hoped she'd feel it, feel just how hard he was for her. Oh _sweet_ _Shiva_ how he wanted her to feel every thick inch of it.

He grabbed her hips to hold her steady and lined himself up, tucking the head of his cock into her waiting entrance. He tried to lick his lips, but his mouth had gone completely dry. He looked down at her; she was clawing at the sheets with her head tilted back, panting through her gag. To him, it looked like breathless anticipation.

Before he could second-guess himself, Reno pushed in. He watched his tip sink into her, but his eyes rolled back as he plunged deeper into the sweetest warmth he could imagine. When his balls bumped against her wet folds, he barely caught the groan that threatened to escape him. Her body had such a delicious grip on his cock, eagerly caressing every inch of his throbbing shaft.

And what a body it was. He slid his hands higher, admiring the undulating line of her waist as he caressed along her sides. He stroked her shoulders, drew her pretty copper hair together at the nape of her slender neck. He watched the muscles in her back tense and shift as he pulled out an inch and drove back in, slowly rocking his hips into hers.

Slowly _fucking_ her, that's what he was doing. It wasn't just a daydream or a steamy fantasy anymore. He was fucking the hottest woman of the Turks.

Fuck, how he longed to whisper in her ear just how _good_ she felt around him. He wanted to tell her how he'd fantasize about her lithe, agile body after every single sparring session with her; about all those times he'd touched her, and had listened to her grunts and yelps, and had gotten so close to her that he could smell the salt on her damp skin. So damn _close_ , and yet so far. He wanted to tell her all these things and _more_ … but he couldn't breathe a goddamn word, or she'd know it was him.

He could listen, though. She may have been gagged, but that didn't stop her from making the most delicious noises deep in her throat. Reno pushed in a little harder, just to hear if it would change the noises she made, and he wasn't disappointed. Her moans got a little louder, pitched a little higher. He pulled out to the tip and snapped his hips forward, shoving his dick in right to the hilt. She yelped, and yelped even louder when he did it again. Harder and harder he fucked her, and _faster_ , until she was mewling nonstop. She'd wrapped her fingers around the the straps that tied her to the bedposts, squeezed them tight in her fists as he jostled her with the force of his greedy thrusts.

Reno sank his teeth into his lower lip, biting it to keep his own moans inside. He couldn't get enough of the wet, lewd _smack_ he heard every time he slammed his hips against her round little bubble of a butt. Did she love that sound as much as he did? Was that why she was so fucking wet? He pounded her sweet pussy with abandon, lost in the glorious high that surged through his whole body. He wanted her to remember this whenever she hooked up with her lover. He would screw her fucking brains out and when it was time, he'd shove his cock in as deep as it could go and come inside her. He was going to blow his load deep inside Cissnei's hot little body, he would fucking _pump her full_ _of_ –

It hit him so hard his vision went white. His hips jerked rhythmically, grinding his pulsing cock into her, as though his whole body wanted to shoot each surge of cum deeper than the last. He held his breath as he rode it out, savoring each and every ripple of pleasure through his body, and when it was over he released that breath in a long, throaty moan.

When he realized what he'd done, he went stiff with sudden panic. Had she heard him? Was it enough for her to recognize who had his cock buried up to his balls inside her?

She had gone still too, and quiet… but her fingers were softly curled into the mattress and her breaths seemed to be slowing down, not speeding up. He sagged down to his elbows, weak with relief. Her body was so close to his lips and he couldn't resist pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. He even nuzzled the mess of wavy hair that had collected in the crook of her neck. She smelled so damn _good_ … but he had to leave.

She whined when he eased out of her. In that second he wanted nothing more than to curl up with her, remain in this moment for a while, but he'd already pushed his luck too far. Instead he crawled backwards until he slipped off the mattress at the foot of the bed. He watched her as he tucked himself in and zipped up. Her hips were moving; consciously or not, she was trying to grind her swollen pussy against the mattress, spreading both their juices into the sheets in the process. He ached with the desire to stay with her, maybe try to give her as much pleasure as she'd given him, but that wasn't part of the plan. A quick, stealthy fuck, that was all this was supposed to be. Her lover was due to return any moment now.

Still, Reno couldn't keep from glancing back at her as he crept up to the bedroom door and opened it. There he paused and allowed himself one last lingering look. Cissnei of the Turks, spreadeagled and bound, and full of his cum. He committed the sight to his memory, and with a wistful sigh, he shut the door.

With his hand still on the handle, Reno closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He stepped out of his boots and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall straight down. Then he returned to the bed and climbed in beside Cissnei.

He flattened his hand over the curve of her ass and gave her a gentle squeeze. She raised her head a little and responded with a low moan. He stroked up along her back, until he reached the strap behind her head. Careful not to pull her hair, he unbuckled it and removed the gag. She let her head flop right back down onto the mattress and sighed.

"You good, Ciss?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Mhmm," she said, drawing it out lazily. "Jaw hurts, though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He stroked her cheek before he slid the blindfold over her head. "You'll be fine a minute or two."

She blinked against the light, squinting at him like an owl. Reno laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You look fucking adorable, you know that?"

"Shut up."

She was smiling at him, though. Reno smiled back as he reached for the cuff around her wrist.

"Were these okay?" he asked as he unbuckled it. "Not too tight or anything?"

"Didn't snap my fingers, did I?"

Her face was half hidden by her hair, but he could see one of her eyes. He knew that look and what it meant. Trust went both ways in this game.

"No," he chuckled, "you didn't."

"Well, there you go."

She was right, he knew that in his head, yet he couldn't meet her eyes for long. She kept watching him, though. He could feel her gaze on him as he moved down to her feet.

"How about you?" she asked as he moved to ankle number two. "Are you okay?"

"Heh… Guess I got pretty into it. Like, _really_ into it." He laughed sheepishly, keeping his eyes on the cuff he was unbuckling. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah?" She craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of him over her shoulder. "In a good way, or…?"

"It was real fucking hot while we were doing it. Seeing you all helpless like that, pretending I'd snuck up on you… _Fuck_ , what a turn-on." He rounded the bed and sat down on her other side. "Now, though… Feels a little weird, I guess."

"The usual kind of weird?" Cissnei had turned her face toward him, resting her cheek on the arm she'd folded up under her head.

Reno shrugged and reached for her wrist.

"More or less."

It wasn't the first time they'd played out… questionable scenarios, but this one had left him feeling skeevier than most. Maybe because he'd played a nastier version of _himself_ , rather than some nameless thug being rough with a sexy captive.

"Turned me on, too." She grinned at him. "That tiny bit of doubt, that I couldn't be one-hundred percent sure who was using me… Mm, I loved every second of it."

"Glad to hear it." Reno's eyes lingered on her face a little longer this time. It helped to see her smile at him like that.

He released her from the last cuff. As Cissnei rolled over on her back he picked up the glass of water on the bedside table and offered it to her.

"Don't worry about it," he added as she had a drink. "You know me. It'll pass."

"In that case…" She returned the glass, which he set back down. "Think you'll want to try it again some time?" She patted the bed, inviting him closer.

"Hell yeah." Reno scooted in next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. A smile spread on his face as he breathed in her scent. "As long as you're game."

"I'm all for that," she purred. "Maybe you can ravish my ass next time."

His smile spread into a wolfish grin. He needed a few more minutes yet before he would be up for another round, but the thought alone was enough to send a tingle through his groin.

"Mm, yes please."

Languidly, Cissnei slid her arms over her head. With a pleased little groan she stretched her whole body taut, then let herself go limp and sighed theatrically.

"There's just one little problem with this kind of scenario…"

"What's that?" Even though Reno could see the playful smile on her lips, he couldn't help but feel a prickle of worry.

"I really, _really_ need to get off now," she whined.

With a relieved laugh, he slid his hand down across her belly. Cissnei hummed happily and spread her legs to give him better access.

"Don't worry, Ciss," he murmured against her lips as his fingers dipped into the slick heat between her thighs. "I can fix that."


End file.
